In this specification, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date:    (i) part of common general knowledge; or    (ii) known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.
Healthcare can be likened to a road trip with flat tyre stories that are constantly told and retold, this retelling being complicated by the fact that in the machine age these same stories have to be retold to both humans and machines. In the prior art, medical stories can be told in the form of (a) doctors' scribble and b) word processing in English, both of which are not computable in any appropriate integrated manner, in the sense that data processing of word processed documents and handwritten notes are not yet reliable. Medical computer record systems known from the prior art generally have considerable difficulty in encoding an entire medical history, and therefore only partial segments of the patient record are coded. Clinical coding is a time-consuming and highly skilled process.
The most efficient approach for the telling and retelling of these medical stories among a plurality of men and machines is with a language that is comprehensible to both humans and to machines. But healthcare workers have neither the time nor the training to interface with a computer system in a high-level computer programming language. The problem of medical story telling and retelling (among the interfaces of man-man, man-machine, machine-machine and finally machine-man) therefore persists.